The Force Titans: Advent of Power
by mrguy08
Summary: A Jedi Knight introduces new teachings which will lead to the dawn of a new breed of force user: The Force Titans. My First Fan fic on this site please read and review. I accept anonymous reviews. Ch. 3 is up
1. Chapter 1

**The Force Titans: Advent of Power**

**Chaper 1**

Disclaimer: Star Wars is the property of LucasFilm and the setting of the game is taken from Kotor which is a creation of Bioware.

Authors Note: This is my first fan fiction on this site please read and review, I do accept anonymous reviews. If I get good responses to this story I'm planning on following it up in a series.

It is the time of the Mandalorian Wars. The Old Republic is under siege from the invading Mandalorian armies. The Jedi are torn between those faithful to the Jedi Council and those who side with the warriors Malak and Revan. The Jedi Council has advised all Jedi to take no part in the conflict while Revan and Malak wish to lead the Jedi into battle and in the midst of all this a Jedi Knight embarks on the pursuit of some dangerous teachings.

"Are you certain that the Council will accept you Master?", The speaker was a young Twi'lek boy with green skin and somewhat short headtails for his people. He was dressed in the plain robes of a Jedi Padawan.

"Young Link'u, the Jedi Council has been blind to my achievements for far too long, they must be willing to acknowledge me now," Master Slaran responded. Link'u's master was dressed very differently from the rest of the Jedi on Coruscant; instead of the traditional robes of the order he wore long billowing light blue robes with a pattern of white and blue triangles going down the front. His hair was bright orange in color and was so long that it was tied into two separate braids which dropped to his waist.

Master Slaran had been born to a rich human family here on Coruscant and even though he had only ever met them once in his life he had somehow instinctively inherited an appreciation of finer clothes and possessions which made him forego the traditional attire of the Jedi and wear expensive luxury robes. This attitude had caused several of the traditional Jedi to view him as arrogant and pompus, but despite this his skill in the force was great and it could not be denied that he was still a good person.

"I do not doubt that the Council's request to see me is related to the teachings I proposed to them yesterday and after all I have done for the Jedi over the years I believe the council will finally recognize my wisdom."

The two of them continued through the temple until they reached the Council's chamber.

"Leave us Padawan," one of the seated Jedi said.

Link'u respectfully bowed and left the room and decided that the appropriate way to spend his time would be in the meditation chambers. He traveled to the meditation chambers and cut himself off from the hidden apprehension his master was feeling over the meeting.

While Link'u was meditating Master Slaran had began his discussion with the Jedi council.

"Your teachings are much too dangerous for them to ever be put into practice Slaran," a member of the Council said.

"The use of such powers could be so destructive it is inevitable that its practitioners would fall to the Dark Side," another Council member said.

Master Slaran was desperately trying to remain calm as he responded to them, "I understand that these abilites are greater than anything the Jedi have ever put into practice before but I believe that the power present here is not in itself dark and if those who use it were faithful enough to the light it could be used for the betterment of the galaxy."

"Enough, these teachings are dangerous and if you ever put them into practice or pursue your study of it then you will be expelled from the Jedi Order," An older member of the Council said with a stern expression on his face. Slaran now looked at him, the sweat now accumulating with the heat of his unnecessarily heavy robe.

"Well I suppose this matter is closed then," Master Slaran said. He bowed, a bit ungracefully, and left the room. As he left he saw his Padawan walking toward him and Link'u noticed that his Master was trying to contain a great rage.

Slaran stared at Link'u for a moment and then said "come with me Padawan, there is something that must be shown to you."

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Force Titans: Advent of Power **

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: Star Wars is the property of LucasFilm and the setting of the game is made by Bioware.

Authors Note: Alright the second chapter sorry it took so long for me to right it but it had to go through a lengthy process of editing after I wrote it since I'm really trying to improve here. I would now like to thank all of my reviewers individually.

Evincebal: Thank you very much I'm glad you enjoy Master Slaran and just to go out to all my reviewers I know it was short I'm trying to improve on the length.

SoulOnFire: Alright time to come clean. I know SoulOnFire and Shadowman11 in the outside world (did you know there was a world besides the internet?) and I asked them to review my story so the number would be higher.

Jemisard: I realized that the best thing for me would be to have a beta reader to tell me about it before submitting so I've assigned SoulOnFire that position.

Heavensdarkestshadow: yeah thanks.

TheSting: I love the work you've been doing so far and thank you for the review almost everyone is saying stuff about the length and the grammar errors.

shadowman11: shadowman11 is my younger brother.

Chaltab: ah my first reviewer after seeing your review shortly after I put up my story I altered my summary within 5 minutes thank you.

Overall what everyone was talking about was the grammar errors and the length and once again I thank you all.

The young Padawan Link'u stifled a groan as he and Master Slaran stepped into a small speeder after leaving the Jedi Temple; he'd always hated flying.

As they began flying he noticed that the entire time they were descending through the depths of the steel towers of Coruscant. The city of Coruscant could be divided into several levels: on the top level were the rich and powerful and this is where the Jedi Temple and Senate buildings were. Below that was a small level where the labor of the city lived, the honest workers that lived free of the rich and the crime. Below them were the "rich thugs" where all the nightclubs and not so legitimate casinos were located. Below that were the stomping grounds of a number of depraved gangs who had gained the reputation of being so cruel they almost ceased to be sentient creatures and below that was the lowest part of the city, on the actual surface, where factories that had long been out of use and sick twised creatures spawned from the mutagenic pollution roamed. It is on this level of the city that Master Slaran and Padawan Link'u departed from their speeder.

After leaving their speeder Link'u began to follow his master's hurried pace withhis eyes constantly roaming the strange new world they had entered. This no longer seemed like the Coruscant he knew at all but rather as though they had journeyed to some uncharted planet that was still untamed by any intelligent beings. They continued to walk along the surface of the planet (a site few people actually see) as the feeling of claustrophobia tightened with the immense metal walls always seeming to become narrower and narrower.

Eventually they came to a door in the side of a large factory that was probably constructed centuries ago when this part of the planet was still used. Master Slaran still leading the way he opened the door and the two of them went inside.

Link'u found himself in a very small room where four other beings in what appeared to be Jedi robes stood waiting. Looking at them Link'u could not tell their gender or their species, they were simply four figures in robes with their faces covered. They were standing in a broken circle so that when Slaran and Link'u entered the room they completed the circle. They obviously had expected them to be there as they gave no verbal or physical acclimation to either of the new arrival's presence.

Suddenly, Master Slaran made motion to them as though instructing them to pay attention and all their hidden faces turned towards him.

"I brought my Padawan with me sooner than I expected but the Council has denied my proposal as some of you said they would." At this one or two of the heads nodded slightly while the others remained perfectly still.

"I will begin instructing him tonight and we must find a new place to meet soon," apparently after that the meeting was at a close and the ones in attendance began to leave out of a door opposite the one that had been used to come in. It opened into a large open area that was once a construction area for the factory as immense pieces of broken machinery still littered the ground. The area was wide open area in the shape of a square the ground was metal and completely flat except for a metal ridge that ran down the middle of it.

The six attendants of the meeting moved to various areas of the construction site and what they began to do caused Link'u's mouth to drop open with awe.

They were lifting the large pieces of broken machinery off of the metal ground, and though this was not so great a thing as many of the masters could accomplish this easily, they were doing it with ease and continued to manipulate the metal in ways Link'u had never observed before. When the construction materials and machinery were off the ground they would then, slowly at first, begin to twist these metals and spin them around in the air and spin them until they lost all shape or form and by the time they were done they had completely destroyed any remnant of the previous materials at all. All of them did this in various places on the site except for Master Slaran who stood with Link'u as the two of them observed all the others.

Link'u was now incredibly frightened as he watched these men (and he could now see that they were all human males) destroy scraps of metal and machinery larger than most small star fighters. But one thing that was truly frightening that he could sense that these men were holding back, that this was... practice, that they could achieve much, much more than this if they willed themselves to. Also Link'u knew that this sort of force power had never been used by any Jedi that he knew of. He had heard of some of the greater masters being able to move large starships when necessary but that took the greatest amount of effort for them and these men were doing this task almost effortlessly.

He realized that Master Slaran must have been capable of this power all this time as well and, still frightened, he turned and looked at his Master who looked down at him with a look of triumph clearly written over his face.

He smiled and said "now Padawan there are some things that must be explained to you."

The two of them walked over to the edge of the ridge in the center of the area and there were two raised platforms of the metal ground that served as chairs for them. They sat down and Master Slaran sighed as he looked out onto the desolate wasteland that must have seemed to him as a glorious battlefield in which he was just victorious.

"I'm going to tell you some things that the Jedi Council would disagree with," he said.

"And you know that they said I would be expelled from the Order if I was ever to pass my teachings on," he said a look of grim resolve beginning to form on his face.

"But this is what I believe and this is what those Jedi (he motioned to the men across the construction site) believe." Link'u was now intently listening to his master and the fear that should have occurred to him as his Master spoke to him of heretical teachings did not come but instead he listened intrigued by the startling power the other Jedi had displayed.

"The force as you know is energy, they explain this much to the younglings as their first lesson, this energy that is the force is constantly present. Those who are force sensitive merely have the ability to channel this energy in the way that the individual has the ability to," None of this surprised Link'u it was the most basic of the Jedi's principles about the force.

"But there is a great lie hidden in the Jedi teachings," Master Slaran continued.

"They say that the force is like a sentient being, that it is energy and it has a conciousness, that it influences those who have connections to it. That is the lie, the force is merely energy and we as force sensitive beings merely have the ability to channel this energy through force of will and concentration of the mind."

"Also the Jedi's use of the force to generate their own abilities is flawed. Because the force is pure energy and we channel it, its effectiveness is determined by a spectrum of the user. Since the beginning of the Order the Jedi have always focused the force through a small limited spectrum created of their own perception. This lets them extend their ability to altering small situations such as moving an object across the room, healing on a cellular level, or examining the the surface thoughts of another. Some have glimpsed that the force can be used on a larger spectrum when they feel the life energies coming from an entire planet and sense that the chance to manipulate on that scale is possible. However, few have ever been able to actually do such a thing; there was once a powerful Sith Lord, I believe, who discovered yet one aspect of this and used it to consume the life energies of a planet, wiping out its populous and feeding his energies from theirs. It is because of beings like this who have scared the Jedi into thinking that this power is destructive in its purpose, but that too is flawed. Another example of the Jedi's powers glimpsing into this power is the art of Battle Meditation which is almost impossible for a Jedi to master but affects things on a much larger scale than what a Jedi would normally be capable of."

"Yes, this power could be used for destruction but in the hands of Jedi such as us that destruction would be unleashed on the enemy in a righteous war or the opposite of the Sith Lord's actions could be done and cause the great healing of a planet." Master Slaran now seemed to be getting frustrated at his own words and took a moment to calm himself before continuing.

"I realized this and began to pursue what the capabilities of the force were when they were broken free of the limited spectrum of the Jedi."

"I found that perhaps the most destructive ability of this is that huge masses, perhaps even immense star cruisers, could be taken and be utterly destroyed. I that the power present in this one ability could be another of the reasons why the Jedi Council refused my teachings."

"I also discovered another ability of this is that the abilities that the Jedi already use as commonplace could be used on a much larger scale. Picture manipulating the minds of an entire army to not attack a helpless village or healing a city of the wounded after a horrible battle had occured there."

"I also realize that there are still countless abilities that this new perception of the force could offer its followers but since I am the first one to pursue it actively I may never live to see the discovery of these abilities." Master Slaran had finished talking and stood up with Link'u doing likewise.

"It is time to leave here Padawan. You now know of my views and why the Jedi Council has abandoned me. I now give you the choice to follow me and my journey on this new path of discovery of the force or you may remain loyal to the council and not be punished alongside me."

Slaran now faced Link'u silently urging him to make his decision and watching Link'u struggle with internal conflict.

Link'u's mind raced with this new information the internal struggle within him building and the thoughts constantly pounding in his head:

"I can't side with Master Slaran this could lead me to the path of the dark side."

"But is it really the dark side that he's proposing after all? Everyone knows the Council has always been narrowminded in their views on new teachings and after all, every Jedi had power it just depended on whose hands it was in and all these men were Jedi his masterhad said soandMasterand himself were Jedi as well."

"But what if the Council believed them to be so powerful that they hunted them down?"

"The Jedi would never do that once you had proved of the great works this power was capable of."

Link'u stopped struggling with himself and looked into Master Slaran's eyes. "I will follow you with this new teaching."

Master Slaran's eyes lit up and he was overjoyed with Link'u's response. "Alright then Padawan let us leave this place I have already decided what our group's next move is to be."

The six Jedi gathered together and walked out of the construction site filing one by one through the tiny door in which they had entered. When all had gone through Master Slaran stood at the entrance staring out over the wasteland that had served as his training ground for these men for so long. He then smiled put out his hands, palms faced downwards, and began to concentrate. With the lowest rumble the entire area was suddenly nonexistent. The door that he was standing at now led to a 50 foot drop to black rocks.

Link'u was left stunned as his head followed Master Slaran as he walked out of the room and back to their speeder.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Force Titans: Advent of Power**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: Star Wars is the property of LucasFilm and the setting of the game is made by BioWare.

Authors Note: alright I'd like to apologize to my readers for my long periods between updating and although I could say something to get me out of it its because I'm lazy and I never get around to writing.

Yes I'd like to thank my reviewers I won't call each one out individually this time I'm sorry but I just decided that it takes up too much space.

Dantooine is a planet with a very low populous, mostly farming communities scattered in small bunches across the planet with the largest one located in the area around the Jedi Academy on the planet. Recently this area was full of unease and distrust with those at the Academy. With the beginning of the Mandalorian Wars, and the Jedi's controversial decision to take no part in the conflict, Revan and his apprentice Malak had begun to cause a rift in the Jedi when they began recruiting other Jedi to disregard the Council and travel with the new warriors in a crusade against the Mandalorians.

Revan had been very reclusive since the beginning of their movement but Malak could usually be seen about in all the meeting places of the farming communities of the planet preaching to Jedi and others about their righteous cause.

What was startling about Revan and Malak's efforts so far was how well they were succeeding. Although Malak was no longer allowed within the Academy he still drew huge crowds of Jedi around him and the number of them that had joined their cause was staggering.

It is because of Revan and Malak's preaching on this planet that the ship containing Master Slaran and his Padawan Link'u now descended.

"Why have we come to this out of the way planet, Master?" Link'u asked.

"Some of the greatest Jedi Masters were trained here and not all of the great Jedi were trained on Coruscant, you know," said Slaran.

"Yes, but how is coming to this planet part of the plan for your teachings, Master?" The confused Link'u continued to inquire.

"Padawan you know of the current war with the Mandalorians that the republic is waging, and you also know that the Jedi Council forbid all Jedi from taking part in the conflict."

"Yes Master I do."

"Well when you were on Coruscant did you hear from anyone about the two rogue Jedi who are forming a movement to disobey the Council and join the fight against the Mandalorians?"

"No, Master I did not."

"Well they are here on this planet currently recruiting huge numbers of Jedi to their cause and we are here to speak to them."

"Yes Master."

After this they exited their ship followed by the four other followers of Master Slaran's unorthodox teachings. The ship was cheap and poorly made it could make maybe two or three more hyperspace jump before it would require repairs, Link'u wondered how Master Slaran had managed to acquire it for their journey since Jedi had very little money and Master Slaran had only ever been able to secure his fine clothes and such with his friendliness to the nobles and politicians. And as for their four traveling companions they were still an utter mystery to Link'u as they almost never spoke and only rarely showed their faces, he still had yet to learn their names.

Only Master Slaran and Link'u left the ship. Link'u got the impression that the other four did not wish to show themselves to the outside world.

At night, in the middle of a small, but crowded, plaza in a small farming community near the Jedi Academy, Malak was giving yet another speech to a crowd of young excited Jedi.

"My friends the Jedi Council is blind to the pain and suffering being caused by the invading Manadalorian armies. But we must not be blind! Because the Council does nothing it is our duty to rise up and repel the Mandalorians from destroying our beloved Republic. The common soldiers of the armies of the Republic are nothing compared to the Mandalorians might. And they are nothing compared to us. Only we can fight and have the power to stop this war before every citizen of the Republic is destroyed! So my friends... MY COMRADES... will you join with me and my Master and help to end this war before it consumes our way of life?" Malak shouted all this out in his gravelly but strangely alluring voice.

Similar speeches like this were give until almost all the present Jedi listening to him speak were standing with him and the remaining few had left in a rush towards the Jedi Academy when Malak had finally stepped down from his makeshift podium in the center of the plaza.

Slaran approached him while Link'u remained a few steps behind.

"I can sense that you are both Jedi" Malak stated at the approach of Master Slaran.

"Do you also wish to join our cause or are you sent here from the Council in another attempt to advise me to cease my efforts?" Malak said now sizing the two Jedi up mentally.

"I am Jedi Master Slaran and this is my padawan Link'u" Slaran responded.

"We and four other Jedi that traveled with us wish to join you and your cause to fight against the Mandalorians in the Outer Rim."

"Excellent, my master will be most pleased" and with this Malak turned around and Slaran and Link'u followed.

And just like that Slaran, Link'u, and the four other Jedi had joined with Malak and Revan in the Jedi Armies of the Republic.

**End of Chapter 3**


End file.
